~Celestial League~ T
~Celestial League~ is an rp that started at the beginning of June 2012. This rp follows a group of Trainers as they travel around the new found Celestia Region. Their goal is to face the gym challenge and the Elite four, and to foil Team Lunara's Plans. 'Plot' Setting The Story takes place in the Celestia Region. A new found region that is a star shaped island with a lightning bolt shaped plateu in the South Western Portion. This is where the story begins. The Region has six towns and 8 cities along with an island to the East of it which holds the Pokemon League. Each of the Cities and Towns has routes connecting them, there are twelve of these, a forest, and several lakes as well as a large Mountain Range in the Center of the Region. Pokemon from all regions can be found here. Story The Celestia region, a new region discovered one year ago by Professor Janice Solaria. This island region is just getting ready to open up for travelers. Cities and towns have been built, and the Celestial League was formed. The Celestia region is full of Pokemon from every region, there have even been rumors of legendary Pokemon being spotted throughout the region. Sightings of the Legendary Beasts have been reported. The people who have made a home of the Celestia Region have vowed to leave the traveling legends in peace, but trouble is brewing in Celestia. A new evil team called Team Lunara has been formed by a group of people who want to capture the legendary beasts to use their power to take over first the Celestia Region and then the world. Professor Solaria has decided to get the trainers that come to Celestia to challenge the league and hopefully along the way stop Team Lunara before it's to late. 'Cast' Player Characters ~Genevieve~ '''as Evangeline "Eva" Jasmine Smith A sweet and kind 15 year old girl. Evangeline has dark tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes dressing in the colors black and lavender. She is an aspiring Pokemon Professor who can comminicate with Pokemon and Artist who has big hopes for her journy in Celestia. Her team consists of a Pichu named Melody and an Emolga named Jazz. '''Mick Fizz '''as Lauren Linda Noir A 16 year old girl who has an agression towards boys while she is actually a very kind girl. Lauren has brown hair and pale skin her eyes are dark blue, she dresses in the colors black, and a shade of green and yellow. She holds a deep fear for Poison-type Pokemon due to an incident in her past. Her team consists of a Charmander named Curt and a Mudkip named Manny. '''Kay11190 '''as Fallow Walker An Easy Going 16 year old boy. Fallow has light brown skin and dark hair. His eyes are hazel colored and he dresses in the colors black, grey and brown. He can be sarcastic at times and he hopes to be a gym leader someday. His team consists of a Treecko named Shiva, a Panpour named Neith and a Cyndaquil named Apollo. '''Pokemonmaster_Draco '''as Helix Valestone A respectful and intellegent 15 year old boy. Helix has tan skin and brown hair. His eyes are brown in color and he dresses in the colors blue, black, and grey. Helix will normally be seen with a pinch of a smile on his face and he loves to battle Pokemon, he doesn't give up easliy. His team consists of a Tyrogue named Relix and a Bulbasaur named Emera. '''Heretostay123 '''as Tren Rift. An imaginative 14 year old boy he's the youngest of the group. Trent has pale skin and silver hair. His eyes are a deep hazel and he dresses in the color black. Trent has an obssession with rare ancient artifacts after hearing stories from his father, he always will speak his mnd. His team consists of a Diglett named Douglas and a Sewaddle named Nom '''Vato '''as Jonathan Requiescat Drent A cold 16 year old boy. Jonathan has slightly tanned skin and black hair. His eyes are a deep sea-blue and he dresses in the colors blue and black. Jonathon is afraid of expressing his emotions but he can be very kind to those that break through his shell. He's a scardey-cat afraid of nearly everything. His team consists of a Pidove named Lovey Dovey and a Pikachu named Pi. NPCS (so far) '''Professor Janice Solaria: The Founder of the Celestia Region. She is a kindly elderly woman with grey hair who holds a strong love for Pokemon. She dresses in green, black, and her white lab coat and has one Pokemon, a Shiny Swellow named Shila. Hermes: Hermes is the first Gym leader of the Celestial League. He is a kind man in his twenties. He has orange hair and brown eyes. He also dresses in different shades of brown. He has two Pokemon a Roggenrola and a Larvitar. Hermes gives out the Aries Badge as well as TM23 Smack Down Category:Roleplay Category:Human PC Roleplay Category:Ongoing Roleplay Category:Original Region Category:Pokemon Roleplay Category:Rated T